Au milieu des draps de soie
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Parce que, parfois, il est bon de se laisser intimement entre les bras d'une personne aimée, laissant toute la confiance et l'abandon s'exprimer par son corps. Il y avait bien longtemps que Natsume avait appris cela avec Tanuma.


**Au milieu des draps de soie**

**Auteur: **Jelly

**Fandom: **Natsume Yuujincho (Le pacte des yokaïs)

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Tanuma/Natsume

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Yuki Midorikawa

**Résumé : **Parce que, parfois, il est bon de se laisser intimement entre les bras d'une personne aimée, laissant toute la confiance et l'abandon s'exprimer par son corps. Il y avait bien longtemps que Natsume avait appris cela avec Tanuma.

**Note : **Ce texte est écrit pour un jeu faisant partie du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente pour Noel.

**Note 2 : **Il y avait des contraintes bien sûr, il fallait choisir, une ville, un sentiment, un moment dans le temps et un élément, voila les miens : Tokyo, La tendresse, Crépuscule et Drap de soie.

Je précise que je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve la petite ville de campagne où vit Natsume, c'est donc un arrangement à ma sauce.

**Bêta : **Plume d'eau

**oOo**

Il sut, dès l'instant où il vit les premières images, qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Et de part la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps, ses poumons qui le brûlaient sous sa respiration haletante et les crampes qui parcouraient ses jambes de la courses effrénée qu'il faisait, Natsume comprit que ce n'était pas simplement un doux songe, mais bien un cauchemar éprouvant. Un de ceux qui le laissaient épuisé quand il rouvrait les yeux dans sa réalité, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et l'angoisse nouant ses entrailles, de peur de trouver un esprit en suspension au-dessus de lui dans sa chambre.

Les années défilaient et rien ne changeait. Il avait quitté le lycée pour débuter une faculté de lettre, se découvrant en parallèle une passion pour l'écriture. Doucement, il se fit une place en tant qu'écrivain, et même s'il n'était pas aussi connu que la dernière pointure romancière du moment, Natsume avait réussi à s'imposer dans ce monde de requins sans avoir à renoncer à qui il était, ni à sa petite vie tranquille dans cette campagne reculée de Tokyo où l'avaient recueilli les Fujiwara.

Au fil du temps, le petit garçon peureux et perpétuellement angoissé avait laissé place à un homme qui avait appris à avoir confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Mais il arrivait que parfois, il maudisse encore ce don qui le mettait souvent dans des états qui inquiétaient sa famille.

Les Fujiwara avaient fini par apprendre son lourd secret. À force de vivre sous le même toit, Natsume n'avait pas pu continuer à mentir. Combien de fois Touko l'avait surpris à parler tout seul, combien de fois Shigeru l'avait vu agir de façon surprenante sans aucune raison ? Il s'était senti mal à l'aise et surtout honteux pour ces deux personnes qui l'avaient recueilli chez eux. Pour cet homme et cette femme qui n'avait pas hésité à venir le chercher chez la dernière famille d'accueil dans laquelle il avait été placé et chez qui il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Il avait fini par être habitué à la solitude, l'ignorance, le dégout et la crainte qu'il inspirait. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'aimer. Les esprits le rattrapaient toujours trop vite et avant qu'il ne puisse se sentir vraiment à l'aise, il était déjà trop tard. Certains avaient essayé de faire un effort les premiers jours avant de finir par le laisser, à leur tour, livré à lui-même. Il y avait ceux qui avaient voulu l'écouter, le comprendre, puis avaient fini par abandonner, lassés par ces soi-disant mensonges qu'il persistait à raconter. Et il y avait ceux qui pensaient faire bien en voulant le faire soigner, l'envoyant voir des psychologues qui n'avaient connu de lui qu'une présence vide.

A chaque séance il s'évertuait à garder le silence, mais il ne pouvait éviter les médicaments qu'on le forçait à prendre et qui le laissait amorphe. Et il y avait eu ceux qui étaient pires que tous les autres. Ceux pour qui il n'était rien de plus qu'une épine dans leur pied. Un ennui dont il fallait se débarrasser, la cause de leurs soucis et qui sous l'alcool, lui administraient, selon leurs dires, la punition qu'il méritait.

Une fois, il avait fuit. C'était l'avant dernière famille d'accueil avant qu'il n'aille chez les Fujiwara. Il se rappelait qu'il avait couru à en prendre haleine comme il le faisait à présent dans son rêve. C'était la fin du collège et le temps était froid. Son tuteur avait énormément bu et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sur le canapé du salon, il lui avait flanqué une rouste et l'avait jeté sur son lit, l'enfermant à clé dans sa chambre.

Étrangement, il ne parlait jamais de ces évènements. Pour lui, toutes ces familles avaient été gentilles de le recueillir dans leur propre maison alors que rien ne les y obligeaient. Elles avaient toutes leurs raisons pour agir ainsi et puis, souvent, Natsume finissait par se dire qu'il le méritait probablement.

Il trébucha sur une racine proéminente et se rendit compte que son rêve l'avait conduit dans une forêt qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ses pieds étaient nus et il avait froid. Ses doigts étaient gourds et raides et il comprit soudainement que tout cela avait une étonnante ressemblance avec un évènement de son passé. Dans cet endroit, il était perdu. Quand était-ce ? La fois où il avait fui ce vieil oncle éloigné et violent ? Ou celle avant qu'il ne dise à Touko et Shigeru qu'il voulait venir vivre chez eux ? Chez ces deux personnes qui avaient été les premières à vouloir de lui.

Il ne savait pas. Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, se superposaient et apparemment, son rêve n'avait rien de cohérent. Il ressentait uniquement la peur que le noir étouffant de cette nuit n'arrangeait en rien.

Subitement, il se sentit enserré. Compressé dans un étau qui lui coupa le souffle. Il avait l'impression que des lianes s'enroulaient autour de lui et il se débattit violemment. Ses pieds tapaient le sol, ses mains s'accrochaient là où elles le pouvaient, s'écorchant. Il se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour s'éviter de hurler et eut l'irrépressible envie d'appeler Nyanko-Sensei à l'aide, mais que pourrait faire le Yokaï ? Ici, Nyanko n'existait pas. C'était un monde de souvenir où lui seul avait sa place.

Il avait peur. Ce n'était pas nouveau, Natsume avait appris à vivre avec la peur constante que pouvaient faire ressentir les esprits, mais d'habitude, il pouvait avoir la certitude que son garde du corps ne serait jamais loin pour l'aider, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans ses songes. Mais brutalement, un souffle d'air passa dans ses poumons. Il se sentit expulsé des entrailles des racines qui le serraient toujours plus et il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond haut et blanc d'une chambre à coucher qu'il connaissait intimement.

Sa chambre. Leur chambre. Il était revenu dans sa réalité. Sa respiration était hachée et il pouvait voir, à travers la fenêtre ouverte sur une brise estivale, que le jour était en train de doucement décliner. Le soleil persistait encore difficilement à travers les nuages qui estompaient la lumière.

Il se tourna sur le côté, ses yeux ne quittant pas le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui à l'extérieur. Il aimait cette vie à la campagne. Si au début il avait craint de se sentir encore comme un étranger, il avait fini par apprendre ce que c'était de vivre sans avoir à se cacher, car, bien que la découverte de son secret par Touko et Shigeru avait fait un peu de bruit dans leur petite famille, pas un seul instant Natsume n'avait vu dans leur yeux de la rancœur ou du dégout à son égard. De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Oh ça, oui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se méprendre sur ses sentiments, il avait rapidement compris que c'était uniquement à cause des souvenirs conséquents où ils avaient vu leur fils adoptif revenir en piteux état avec des excuses parfois rocambolesques pour se justifier.

Il était maladroit et était tombé dans le lac en plein hiver et avait faillit se noyer, gelé par le froid, pour éviter de dire qu'un yokaï l'avait juste poussé pour s'amuser, ou alors qu'il s'était seulement perdu en forêt, voulant faire un petit détour après les cours, tandis qu'en réalité, il avait été retenu prisonnier par un esprit. Puis il revenait avec des bleus sur le corps qu'il expliquait simplement avec une chute alors que la raison en était tout autre. Combien de fois Touko avait remarqué des étranges marques autour de son cou ou de ses poignets ? Combien de fois avaient-ils vus ses mains ou ses bras bandés parce que, soi-disant, il n'était pas assez attentif et se blessait facilement ?

Mais ils avaient préféré garder le silence, le laissant s'ouvrir à son rythme pour qu'il comprenne que, quand il en aurait l'envie et le besoin, ils seraient présents pour l'écouter. Cela avait pris plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Il y avait trop de secrets à dévoiler et à l'époque, Natsume ne savait pas lequel était le plus important. Leur apprendre que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il voyait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient voir ? Ou que, plus il avançait vers un âge ou les hormones travaillaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait une étrange préférence pour ses camarades masculins et en particulier pour Tanuma ?

Pour ce dernier, la révélation avait été faite sans vraiment qu'il le veuille. Tanuma et lui avaient finis par se découvrir mutuellement, et Natsume avait découvert que le brun pouvait parfois être impulsif. Lors d'un Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et suite à l'ouverture du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, Tanuma lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser sous le regard surpris des Fujiwara. Et si le choc de l'instant avait bien été présent, Natsume avait pu avoir enfin concrètement un aperçu de la tolérance et de l'acceptation totale que Touko et Shigeru avaient de lui. Certainement que c'était pour cette raison que par respect, il avait tenu à leur révéler son autre secret de vive voix. Il avait accusé leur reproche de ne pas les avoir mis au courant plus tôt, mais dans l'ensemble, pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsume avait senti ses épaules s'alléger d'un poids qui lui pesait depuis trop longtemps.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et se tassa un peu plus dans les couvertures de son lit. Un regard à ses mains le fit redescendre sur terre quand il constata qu'elles étaient aussi abîmées qu'il en avait eu l'impression dans son rêve. Il fronça les sourcils. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des voix s'échanger des messes-basses qu'il lui était quand même possible de comprendre.

- Il est en train de se reposer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était la voix de Touko, et bien que Natsume soit rassuré de savoir que sa mère adoptive le croyait, sa poitrine se pinçait toujours autant de l'inquiétude qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

- … Tomber dans un trou en forêt. C'est Nyanko-Sensei qui la ramené.

Natsume n'écouta pas plus longuement la conversation. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir. Il se souvenait maintenant de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe dans son cauchemar. Sous l'insistance de son garde du corps, il était sorti pour lui acheter des petits pains à la vapeur, et avant de rentrer, il avait décidé d'aller faire une promenade histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais un yokaï particulièrement vicieux avait décidé de le prendre en chasse sans vraiment de raison. Effectivement, il se rappelait vaguement s'être enfoncé en forêt et avoir chuté dans ce qu'il lui avait semblé être un trou profond et étroit puis avoir perdu connaissance.

Le bruit coulissant de la porte de la chambre le sortit de ses pensées et le lit s'affaissa quand une personne s'installa à ses côtés. Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux et il se tassa un peu plus dans son oreiller, profitant de la douceur de la caresse.

- Tu es réveillé ? chuchota Tanuma dans son oreille.

- Hum…

- Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nyanko-Sensei ne l'a pas fait ?

- Il m'a seulement dit que vous étiez sortis pour aller acheter des petits pains et que tu as voulu faire un tour avant de rentrer. Mais il t'a perdu de vue pendant un instant et il t'a seulement vu tomber dans le trou en forêt.

- C'est bien lui ça. Tu parles d'un garde du corps.

Tanuma s'esclaffa doucement et embrassa le front de Natsume qui se tournait vers lui.

- Tu t'es fait poursuivre par un Yokaï ?

- Hum… Un vicieux celui-là. Apparemment, il voulait seulement s'amuser avec moi.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. J'aurai pensé qu'avec le temps tu ne ferais plus attention à ces esprits farceurs.

- A croire que j'ai du mal à les ignorer et que certains arriverons à m'effrayer même quand j'aurai quatre-vingts ans.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête et l'enfouit dans le cou de Natsume. Ce dernier sentit les lèvres courir sur sa gorge. Les dents mordillaient sa peau et subitement, la sensation des draps de soie qui reposaient sur son corps lui parut plus nette.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a en ce moment dans notre chambre ? souffla-t-il un instant, lui arrachant un frisson.

Ses yeux légèrement voilés par l'anticipation et le plaisir que la bouche de Tanuma lui procurait, parcoururent rapidement la pièce.

- Non, finit-il par dire, se tendant quand les couvertures furent écartées de son corps et que les mains de son amant se joignirent à sa bouche.

Dans sa tête, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Tanuma lui avait posé cette question, car il savait parfaitement que le brun se fichait royalement de savoir s'il y avait la présence d'un esprit à leur côté. Natsume avait découvert ce léger trait de caractère sans gêne chez Tanuma. Sans être exhibitionniste, son amant ne se préoccupait pas non plus vraiment des Yokaïs une fois qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre. Car, s'il y en avait qui devait se sentir gêné, c'était bien eux à faire irruption dans l'intimité des gens sans y être invités. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'ils seraient susceptibles de voir.

Le soir tombait doucement et la peau légèrement plus foncée de Tanuma, parut satinée dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Une langue traça un sillon de sa gorge à l'un de ses tétons, un corps s'immisçant entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta pour le laisser l'épouser entièrement.

Les étreintes avec Tanuma étaient toujours empreintes de pudeur, de douceur et de tendresse. C'était à la fois charnel et passionnel, mais rempli de promesses et d'acceptation, comme si uniquement par la force de ses bras et de son corps, Tanuma voulait transmettre à Natsume tout l'amour dont il avait cruellement manqué un jour.

**oOo**

- J'ai eu très peur, tu sais, chuchota Tanuma peu de temps après.

La nuit avait finit par tomber. Ils étaient nus, leurs jambes enroulées ensemble. La tête posée sur le torse de son amant, Natsume profitait des caresses que ses doigts lui administraient dans ses cheveux. Une chouette hululait à l'extérieur et il ouvrit les yeux face à la révélation du brun.

- De quoi ?

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre.

-Quand j'ai vu ton corps inerte dans le jardin. J'ai eu très peur.

Natsume referma les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre Tanuma.

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. L'inquiétude que je ressens, que Touko et Shigeru ressentent, est normale. C'est parce que nous t'aimons. Je sais que tous les Yokaïs ne sont pas mauvais, mais parfois, j'ai peur que certains oublient que toi, tu n'es pas immortel et qu'un corps humain est très fragile.

- Je ferais plus attention.

- Dis ça à ceux qui te poussent dans le lac en plein hiver, ou dans des trous de forêt dont tu ne peux pas sortir seul uniquement parce qu'ils s'ennuient. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui dois faire attention, mais ton garde du corps qui devrait faire son travail correctement.

Natsume s'esclaffa, imaginant Nyanko-Sensei être aux petits soins pour lui. Ce n'était définitivement pas à l'image du personnage. Cela l'effraierait presque en y pensant.

- Je sais que c'est trop demander à cet ivrogne de maneki neko, mais quand même.

- Tu te sentirais plus rassuré si je n'avais pas ce don, parfois, hein ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Tanuma.

Natsume se tendit, craignant un ultime rejet qui, cette fois, le ferait certainement plus souffrir que tous les autres. Mais les bras de Tanuma se resserrèrent autour de lui, comme comprenant ses pensées sans qu'il n'ait eu à les exprimer.

- Ne pense pas à des choses déplaisantes, d'accord ? Je l'accepte quand même, Natsume, mais tu ne peux pas nous demander de ne pas avoir peur parfois pour toi.

- Je sais.

Les caresses dans ses cheveux reprirent et il ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la tendresse de Tanuma.

- Tu sais… Je pense qu'il m'est encore difficile de réaliser qu'il y a des gens aujourd'hui qui me croient et qui s'inquiètent réellement pour moi.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun, ses yeux rencontrant les orbes noirs.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar aujourd'hui. Un souvenir du passé.

Une main glissa sur sa tête. Il adorait toute cette affection, toute cette tendresse dont Tanuma faisait preuve envers lui.

- Je me suis toujours dit que c'était normal que toutes les familles chez qui j'ai été agissent comme elles l'ont fait. Qu'après tout, j'étais l'étranger, la pièce rapportée et indésirable dans leur famille. Je ne leur en veux pas. Même à ceux qui m'ont gavé de médicament ou frappé.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux se crispèrent. Natsume savait combien Tanuma avait de la rancœur envers ces familles qui l'avaient maltraité, mais aujourd'hui, Natsume se sentait en paix avec son passé.

- Puis, il y a eu Touko et Shigeru. Ça me parait toujours très difficile de me dire qu'à présent, je suis apprécié pour celui que je suis.

- Moi je trouve ça bien. Tu as des personnes sur qui compter à présent et c'est important. Et je compte bien qu'un jour ou l'autre… Tu ne trouves plus cela étrange, mais qu'au contraire, ce soit ce qui te parait normal, et que tu réalises enfin que c'est leurs agissements à eux qui étaient réprimandables.

- Peut-être un jour, Tanuma. Peut-être un jour.

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire et releva Natsume contre lui, lui ravissant les lèvres dans un farouche baiser. Ses mains encadrèrent sa tête avant de glisser sur son corps, une allant flatter une hanche et l'autre agripper une fesse pour plaquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Les draps de soie se froissaient sous leurs corps qui roulaient, s'emboitant ensemble.

Natsume laissa un gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que Tanuma berçaient leurs érections dans un va-et-vient langoureux. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou, laissant quelques marques, puis s'échappèrent plus bas, happant un téton qu'il suça, mordilla et lécha, arrachant des soupirs à Natsume, qui se tendait contre lui.

Ses doigts disparurent entre ses cuisses et caressèrent doucement l'entrée sensible et encore humide de son premier passage. Natsume poussa un gémissement et se cambra contre Tanuma, réclamant plus. Ses hanches se balancèrent plus rapidement contre les siennes.

Sans être prude, Natsume avait toujours été un peu réservé au début de leur relation. Les fois avaient été rares où il avait osé mettre en avant ses désirs et ses envies. Il allait même plutôt jusqu'à cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait, pas parce qu'il avait honte de ses inclinaisons, mais parce qu'il jugeait cela moins humiliant pour lui comme pour Tanuma. Pourtant, bien vite son amant avait su le mettre assez en confiance pour qu'il se rende compte qu'à l'abri des murs de leur intimité, il pouvait oublier toute réserve. Natsume avait appris à se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Tanuma, et c'était bon de lâcher la bride qu'il se forçait à garder le restant du temps.

Il avait fini par se découvrir une âme de débauché qui ne camouflait plus ses gémissements en se mordant les lèvres et retenait ses cris en serrant les dents. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, sentant les doigts jouer avec lui alors qu'il était plus que près à accueillir de nouveau son amant. Ses mains caressaient les parties du corps de Tanuma qu'il arrivait à atteindre, se tendant toujours plus quand les lèvres happaient et suçaient, les dents mordillaient et la langue léchait.

Natsume tremblait de plaisir, ne sachant plus vraiment où il se trouvait, ayant uniquement la sensation oppressante du corps de Tanuma sur lui et la douceur de la soie contre sa peau. Il savait que le lendemain il se sentirait certainement fourbu et raide, mais la sensation de satiété que son corps éprouvait le comblait, alors il n'avait aucune honte à en réclamer plus. Après tout, ça exciterait encore plus Tanuma.

Il se tendit, un gémissement rauque sortant de ses lèvres se répercutant dans la moiteur de la chambre, faisant se crisper son amant contre lui. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à son cou avant de venir s'emparer du lobe de son oreille. Un frisson l'agita et il soupira, puis il s'arqua un peu plus quand le gland de Tanuma caressa doucement son entrée, mais poussa un son de frustration quand il se recula légèrement, le laissant à la recherche du plaisir qu'il était à deux doigts de ressentir.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, souffla Tanuma à son oreille.

- Tanuma, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Le sexe de son amant le pénétrait à peine avant de se retirer aussitôt, le faisant soupirer et gémir. Tandis que Tanuma attisait ses sens, s'enfonçant lentement en lui, Natsume les fit subitement rouler, enfourchant son amant qui écarquilla les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire lubrique.

Sans vraiment attendre que Tanuma soit prêt, il se laissa doucement glisser le long de l'érection. Sa respiration se coupa avant de d'accélérer.

- Natsume…

- Alors… Toujours envie de jouer.

- Tais-toi… Continue…

Tanuma soupira fortement et ferma brièvement les yeux quand Natsume commença à faire aller et venir son sexe entre ses fesses. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de sentir ce postérieur se serrer autour de lui, le laisser s'en aller pour mieux l'avaler.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Natsume complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Ses hanches, auxquelles il s'agrippait, montaient et descendaient. Son corps se cambrait tandis que sa verge touchait toujours plus précisément ce point en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Lui qui avait voulu faire durer l'instant, se sentait partir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'empara de la verge de Natsume tandis que son bas ventre se contractait. Il ne sut pas vraiment qui de lui ou de Natsume partit en premier, mais la chaire de son amant se resserrant autour de lui le fit se tendre et perdre pied. Ce n'est que quand il redescendit légèrement de son orgasme et qu'il referma les bras sur le corps de Natsume qui s'était avachi sur lui, leur ventre poisseux de sperme, que Tanuma se rendit compte que lui aussi avait atteint la jouissance.

Épuisé, il déposa plusieurs baiser dans les cheveux de l'homme au-dessus de lui, ses doigts caressant doucement son dos, puis quelque chose lui revint subitement à l'esprit le faisant un peu gémir de dépit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Natsume en relevant la tête.

- Touko et Shigeru nous attendent demain matin. C'est Noël, expliqua-t-il face au regard interrogateur de l'écrivain. Vu l'heure qu'il est, nous n'allons pas être très frais.

- Ça ira, s'amusa Natsume.

Tanuma s'esclaffa doucement. Cet homme ne changerait certainement jamais. Cela avait un côté rassurant, bien qu'un peu triste. Mais c'était agréable de savoir que leur relation pourrait avoir cette impression éternelle de constance malgré les hauts et les bas qu'ils pourraient essuyer.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de Natsume et resserra ses bras autour de son corps après avoir ramené les couvertures sur eux. Il avait toute la vie pour donner à son compagnon tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il avait besoin, et cela commençait par le cadeau qu'il comptait lui faire le lendemain et qui reposait dans le tiroir de son bureau. Cette envie à demi voilée dont Natsume lui avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt. Tanuma avait hâte de voir sa tête quand il verrait cet anneau en or blanc qui n'attendait plus que son doigt.

Il esquissa un sourire. Le brun n'avait aucun doute sur la lueur qui brillerait dans les yeux noisettes de son homme, et il était certain que l'année suivante ils seraient tous les deux Messieurs Tanuma-Natsume.

**Fin**


End file.
